Oyashima Campaign Wikia
Welcome to the Oyashima Campaign Wikia Welcome to the world of Oyashima, an Advanced Dungeons and Dragons campaign inspired by Oriental Adventures. For an earlier campaign by the same writer (James Norton) check out the World of New Brevik Wikia. About this Document The Wikia will enfold the world of Oyashima, inspired by feudal Japan. The PCs' home base was the town of Tomakomai on Hokkaido; their base has shifted to Sapporo, and now to the imperial capital city of Miyako. The PCs comprise the Tomakomai Mountain Force, an expeditionary unit searching for one of the two rogue Yoshida daimyos. In this Wikia, you'll find descriptions of unique spells and items, notable NPCs, cities and towns, history, and other pieces of information helpful for navigating this fictional world. To start out, learn about currency, check out some sample equipment (and pricing), proficiencies, and the concept of Wa. If you're a glutton for punishment, slog your way through the history of Oyashima and get grounded in the roots of the modern world. Heck, you can even speculate on the price of commodities. If you're looking to name a PC, here's a collection of male given names, a collection of female given names, and a collection of family names. You can also learn about government in Oyashima. If you're intrigued by the possibility of doing a little Kung Fu fighting, check out the Martial Arts in Oyashima mega-page. An Oyashima Gazeeter Overall Population: ~ 25 million Rural / Small Town / City Distribution: 30% / 30% / 40% Major islands: Hokkaido (northern), Honshu, Kyushu, Shikoku, Uchinaa Ten Largest Cities and their islands: Edo 2.5 million Honshu Osaka 2 million Honshu Miyako 1.25 million Honshu Kagoshima 1 million Kyushu Sapporo 1 million Hokkaido Hiroshima 750K Honshu Nagasaki 500K Kyushu Sendai 500K Honshu Matsuyama 250K Shikoku Nagoya 250K Honshu' ' Three Great Families '''(Samurai, Bushi, and Kensai choose one of them) 'The three Great Families of Oyashima sprawl far beyond blood relations - each clan encompasses thousands of individual bloodlines, and hundreds of powerful daimyos (lords), merchants, spellcasters, clerics, and generals. In theory, the imperial house of Miyamoto reigns supreme - in practice, with the unification of the islands just 100 years in the past and the balance of power constantly tipping, that power is part illusion, part shifting reality. Miyamoto (Imperial Clan) Fukui (Merchant Clan) Yoshida (Warlord Clan) '''Four Yakuza Gumi' (Yakuza choose one) The four yakuza gumi control almost all of the crime in Oyashima - everything from gambling to prostitution to extortion to loansharking to theft and even the occasional hired murder. Each yakuza family has its own sphere of influence - the Kato-kai and Kusarigama dominating professions (maritime trades and agriculture), and the Watanabe-kai and Sugimoto-gumi dominating urban areas (the former skewing north, the latter south.) While their operations are outside of the law, they are tolerated so long as order reigns in their territories. While the latter two families nominally control five major cities each, in practice both operate in all 10, and they frequently come into bloody conflict with one another. Kato-kai (Dockworkers and fishers) Watanabe-kai (Cities; primarily Edo) Sugimoto-gumi (Cities; primarily Osaka and Miyako) The Kusarigama ("Chain Sickle" - rural + shrines) Two Ninja Clan '''(Ninja choose one) Unlike the yakuza, the ninja are not officially known to exist, they hold no clear headquarters or offices, and do not interact with the public in any guise, official or not. While there are suspected to be several clans in existence, only two are widely accepted by experts to be going concerns: the Edo Group, which is said to work for any master with sufficient currency, and the fanatic Kokuryukai, who are rumored to do the bidding of the emperor - or, at the very least, some of his highest ranking ultranationalist courtiers. The Edo Group Kokuryukai ("The Black Dragon Society") '''Two Formal Schools of Magic and Two Informal Schools (Wu Jen choose one) Magic is a talent - but it's also a craft that can be taught. The Edo School is the empire's biggest association of magicians, with 400 fully vested partner-members and at least 1,600 students associated with the group. It is deeply tied into the militaristic Yoshida Clan. The 250 mages of the Kagoshima Progression enjoy imperial sponsorship, and are known for their more esoteric research into spells and item. There are no more than 500 students associated with the Kagoshima group, as each is personally associated with a mage as an apprentice (rather than being taught in schools.) The mages of Hokkaido and the Myriad Islands are to some extent self-taught and to some extent informally schooled in the traditions of their lands - the former to learn mountain and wilderness spells, the latter spells that draw upon the power of water. You can learn more about Wu Jen spellbooks here. The Edo School The Kagoshima Progression Hokkaidan Wild Magic Myriad Island Wave Magic Three Major Pantheons (Sohei, Monk, and Shukenja choose one) 'Three major pantheons vie for the public's time, attention, and money in Oyashima the native tradition of animist spirit worship (known as Kami), the newer, sphere-of-influence collection of gods and goddesses known as the Oyashima Pantheon, and the gods of the nearby continent Kara-Tur. Kami Oyashima Kara-Tur '''Three Major Barbarian Realms '(Barbarians choose one) '''Most of the barbarians in Oyashima hail from one of two locales - the nomadic tribes native to the northern steppe of Khalka, and the seafaring warriors of the Myriad Islands. There are also barbarians from the far north, from an ethnic group called the Ainu. Ainu Khalka The Myriad Islands Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Groups